Fernando Carvalho
Fernando Carvalho is a candidate in the 104th Process. He is notably one of the only physically disabled candidates, being in a wheelchair. Personality: Fernando had spent his whole life dedicating himself to the 104th Process. He is ambitious, goal-orientated and fierce, yet also caring and honest. He had a strong belief in justice, peace and equality of the Offshore. After going through the Process, however, his dreams and fantasies fall apart. He goes through an experience full of contradictions, brutality without one single moment of justice. Everything he believed in for his entire life starts showing its dark reality. He goes through hopelessness and sinks into depression, which leads to a huge change in his personal values and thoughts. Background: Fernando is the only child of a priest. His father preaches the values of the Founding Couple and the Process, and he wants nothing more than to see Fernando pass the Process. This molds Fernando to wanting nothing more than to pass and proceed to the Offshore. He is seen as a child practicing his interview skills in a mirror, readying himself for the Process. Fernando is notably crippled, being the only handicapped person shown in the 104th Process, though it is noted that he is not the only handicapped person to pass. His wheelchair needs repairs almost daily, created by his father as a way for him to easily get around. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Fernando is introduced as a determined young man. When interviewed, the proctor made it clear that no exceptions would be made for his disability. The proctor also grilled Fernando on why he wanted to pass the Process and if it was solely for the chance of being healed. Fernando assured the proctor that he has other motivations for passing, other ambitions. The proctor then asked him about his father, and what he admired about him, which Fernando struggled to answer. After much prying, Fernando stated that he wanted to pass so he didn't have to live like his father did, to which the proctor approved him for the next test. He moved on to the cube test, where he was placed in the same room as Michele, Joana, and Rafael. At first, he struggled to reach the pieces in the center, due to his chair, but Michele passed him pieces so he could work. He easily completed his 9 cubes, but noticed that Michele had only managed to create 8. Fernando quickly assembled her 8 into one big cube, giving her 9 and allowing her to pass the test. "Chapter 02: Coins" At the beginning of the episode, a flashback was shown where Fernando was having a mock-interview with a stick-figure drawing of a proctor. After he "passed," Fernando cheered that he was going to the Offshore, and was knocked from his wheelchair in the process. Bleeding from the head, Fernando looked longingly at a picture he drew of the Offshore. He was brought to his father by a follower and his wheelchair was fixed. Fernando was dejected after the experience, but his father told him that the wheelchair was nothing to be afraid of - it was his secret weapon. On the way to the next test, candidates were required to undergo a medical evaluation. During the wait, Fernando tells Michele he saw her and Bruna being taken away by an agent, and that she could talk to him abut it if she wanted to. When it was finally his turn to get evaluated, the scanners failed him, so he was taken to an in-person doctor. The doctor injected him with a serum that gave him feeling in his legs for a few moments and said that, with a regular course of treatments, he might be able to walk again. During the inductive reasoning test, Fernando was the first to offer suggestions on what the woman's cause of death might be. He pointed out that the choking woman and another man had mud on their shoes, so he knew they were visiting. Then he mentioned the expression on the host's face, plus the fact that the choking woman was facing the host's husband rather than her own. Because of this, he believed that the visiting woman was having an affair with the host's husband, because she turned to the man she loved. She died by poison, as the host had figured it out. There were chemical signs on the desk, which he believed were probably for a poison. Ultimately, he was shot down by Rafael, who said it was too grim for the Offshore. Rafael was correct, but Fernando still passed, because he had contributed to the group. In between tests, Fernando told Michele that he might be able to walk again if he passed the process. Michele was excited but Fernando told her that wasn't the reason he was in the process. He had spent his whole life struggling to accept that he would never walk, and it was who he was. Fernando was nearly eliminated during the coins test, when Rafael said Fernando should be eliminated because he was in a wheelchair and would drag the group down. However, Fernando said, if he passes the Process, he would be able to walk again. In the end, the group decided to leave it up to chance, and Fernando successfully passed, moving on to the next trial. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Fernando was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told the group that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. While in the tunnel, his paranoia led him to see images of himself standing up from his wheelchair, preying on his insecurity about his disability. However, with the help of Joana, Fernando was able to make it to the end of the tunnel in time, passing the test. After the test, Fernando moved on to the dormitories with the rest of the candidates. While there, he spoke to Michele in private, asking what she saw in the corridor. He mentioned that he heard her muttering about her brother. In response, Michele kissed him, and the two began a romantic relationship. Later that night, Fernando said he couldn't sleep, because he was so happy. The next day, when Joana realized the group was shut in, Fernando was the first to ask her what was wrong. He helped let the rest of the group know that they were locked in. "Chapter 04: Gateway" During the dormitory test, Fernando helped the group by memorizing numbers and bringing them to the lever pushers. When Marco decided to steal food from the rest of the candidates, Fernando teamed up with Michele to avoid having their food stolen as well. He helped build a barricade, which was able to hold off Marco's group until Joana rescued them. Having defeated Marco, he and the remaining candidates moved on to the next test. "Chapter 06: Glass" After passing the dormitory test, Fernando and the other candidates were given their own rooms. Fernando's father was there when he arrived at the room, and he told him that he was supposed to dissuade his son from moving on in the Process in exchange for the coins. Fernando realized that it was a lot of money and that they could buy a whole new house. However, Fernando's father was insistent that he stay in the Process and, if Fernando tried to leave, he wouldn't have a home to come back to. Fernando's father left and told the proctor that Fernando was staying in the Process. Fernando went to Michele's room after the test, telling her that he wouldn't be able to go home unless he passed the Process. He asked Michele what happened in her room and she said that she had no family. Fernando told her that he didn't care about anything as long as the two of them ended up on the same side. The two kissed passionately and remained together until the next trial. The next day, Fernando was given his next objective - come up with a new test for the Process. In thirty minutes, Fernando came up with an alteration to the quitting test. To properly test the motivations of the candidate, he suggested an agent lie to the candidate about something like their father dying. If they left the process, they were eliminated. The proctor was skeptical because the test was an adaptation of a current test, but Fernando mentioned that there wasn't enough time to even read all the past tests, plus it was about improving the efficiency of the Process gradually. She passed him. After his exam, Fernando sought out Michele and was stopped by Rafael, who told him she wasn't back yet. In order to be helped, he told Fernando that he and Michele were with the Cause. He said that if he was found out, he'd be dead, and so would Michele. In response, Fernando helped Rafael with the task. "Chapter 07: Capsule" At the start of the celebratory dinner, Fernando tried to speak with Michele, but was rebuffed, as she was intent on killing Ezequiel. Later, Michele approached Fernando after realizing he knew she was part of the Cause. Fernando confirmed that he knew, but that he wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone. Michele said he didn't know what he was getting into, but Fernando said that he was thinking about it the whole day. He no longer cared about anything, including the process. He had nothing, not even a home. The only thing he had was Michele. The candidates were soon locked into the room and interrogated one by one. When the first candidate, Daniel, came back and said they were asking weird questions about poison, Fernando took Michele aside and asked if she was involved. Michele again asserted that things were much more complicated than he knew. When Fernando was interviewed, he hesitated when answering if any of the candidates were acting strange. Ezequiel caught on and told him to be honest, saying that if he was found to have lied, he could be considered an accomplice. Fernando was ultimately found innocent in his interview and was released with the rest of the candidates. "Chapter 08: Button" The next day, Fernando was woken up by a message congratulating him for passing the Process and telling him that the merit was all his. Excited to pass the Process, Fernando went to Michele's room, but no one answered. Inside of the room was revealed to be empty, and the welcome message for Michele was glitched out. Ezequiel approached and told Fernando that Michele was eliminated. Fernando insisted that she had passed her individual test, but Ezequiel asserted that she had been eliminated. In response, Fernando told Ezequiel that he had wanted to quit. Ezequiel was shocked after he had come so far, but eventually took him away. Fernando rushed to the gates, hoping to find Michele. At the gates, the proctor told Fernando that it was all a test, that he had been eliminated by the test he had designed. Fernando waited dutifully at the gate for Michele, but only Joana exited. She told him that she had likely passed, and that no one in the Offshore cared about the Inland. Fernando left with Joana, briefly stopping to hear his father preach one last time. Season Two Chapter 01: Mirror What the character did in this episode. Chapter 02: Toaster What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 03: Static" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 06: Bottles What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" What the character did in this episode. Season Three Dies off screen by Inland citizens trying to recruit people to the Shell. The stigma around the Shell spread throughout the Inland creates the tension and anger that brings them to beat Fernando to death. Category:Characters